Dobranoc, Livre!
Dobranoc, Livre! (z ang. Goodnight, Livre!)- trzeci odcinek pierwszej serii serialu PLiŻ i piąty z ogółem. Niżej podpisaną jest GosiElla. Fabuła - Na co czekacie, głąby?! Wyłazić!- zbeształ swoich trzech sługusów, Mal. Brut, Droit i Fou wyszli przez wielką dziurę wybitą przez niego w jednej ze ścian celi, w której ich przetrzymywano. Po tym cała czwórka uciekła z miejsca zdarzenia. Zaniepokojony Claw wyjrzał przez otwór, ale nikogo nie zauważył. A, może i lepiej, że ta trójka zwiała. Coraz bardziej zaczynała grać mu na nerwach... Poza tym sami nie przetrwają, mieszkańcy miasta nie dadzą im żyć, zaś jeśli siedzą z Mal'em, to nie będą często wychodzić, tylko pomagać mu obmyślić plan pokonania Wybrańców. Tak myśląc, ponownie się kimnął. *** - Ach, nareszcie możemy się zrelaksować! Od tego stresu poczułam się, jakby mi z pięć zmarszczek przybyło- Rarity próbowała uświadomić reszcie dziewczyn powagę sytuacji. - Nie przesadzaj, kochana! Nie jest tak źle! Musimy tylko znaleźć jeszcze kilka...naście części artefaktów księżniczek- Pinkie postanowiła ją pocieszyć. - A może nie bierzmy pod uwagę wszystkiego, skupmy się na jednym- odparła Rainbow. - Dobry pomysł. Jak myślicie, gdzie może się kryć kolejny płatek Orchidei?- spytała Ella. - Nie wiem, ale to z pewnością musi być nietypowa kryjówka, najpewniej bliska kolorem- zauważyła Rarity. - Spróbujmy przeanalizować to wszystko- zaproponowała Applejack, a reszta dziewczyn zaraz się z nią zgodziła. *** Chłopcy nudzili się, chcieli iść pograć w nogę, ale Livre zatrzymała ich. Teraz cała ósemka siedziała na sofie i patrzyła na staruszkę. - Wiem, że mieliście inne plany- uśmiechnęła się babcia księżniczek- Ale pomyślałam, że jest coś, co bardziej was zainteresuje. - Niby co?- spytali równocześnie. - Myślałam, że chłopcy lubią się bić- sarkastycznie uniosła brew. Oni spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, a ich rozmówczyni zaśmiała się. - Jak ty..? O co chodzi?- Skipperowi w końcu udało się wykrztusić. - No, chłopcy! Zafunduję wam szkołę życia! Nie wiem czy specjalnie, czy odruchowo, cała ósemka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Jakie ona może mieć pojęcie o walce? To przecież wyćwiczona synchronizacja odruchów warunkowych! A ona?! Ledwo się na nogach trzyma! - Myślicie, że te wasze dziewczyny poszły do spa, tylko po to, by odpocząć po tych przygodach? Tak, to też, ale jest to wynagrodzenie za to, jak morderczy trening przeszły. Chłopcy spoważnieli. - N-naprawdę? Dziewczyny?- dopytywał się Ricky nie dowierzając, że tak delikatną osobę, jak na przykład Ellę stać było na taki wysiłek. - Owszem. Dawniej byłam piękną i bestią w jednym, przerosłam każdego mistrza, jaki mnie kiedykolwiek uczył. Ósemka delikwentów znów zaczęła się śmiać. - Ech, trudna publika...- westchnęła staruszka- Ciekawe czy będziecie się śmiać, kiedy kompletnie wyjdziecie z formy i zbłaźnicie się przed swoimi ślicznotkami- ugryzła z drwiącym uśmieszkiem. - Znaczy, że mogą sobie znaleźć kogoś innego?!- spytali równocześnie, bardzo dotknięci jej ostatnimi słowami- Kiedy zaczynamy?! - Dobrze, że pytacie. Kiedy byście chcieli. Spojrzeli po sobie. - Im szybciej, tym lepiej- rzekli zgodnie. - Takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałam!- Livre klasnęła w ręce, po czym spoważniała- Biegusiem pięćdziesiąt okrążeń wokół domu! Już! Zerwali się wszyscy, a ona sama przywołała jedną z chmur, usiadła na niej i wzleciała na niewielką wysokość; wystarczyło jej, by przyglądać się czy nikt nie oszukuje. Laską wyczarowała tablicę i kredą zapisywała, ile który z chłopaków zrobił okrążeń. Ricky i Robert mieli największy zapał, każdy z nich lgnął do Elli. W czasie czterdziestego dziewiątego prawie w ogóle nie mogli biec ze zmęczenia. Szary żółwik postanowił zrobić tak, jak zawsze, gdy ćwiczył, by podobać się swojej ulubienicy- przywołał w głowie jej obraz: uśmiechnięta, radosna, piękna biegła w jego kierunku, a on zyskał nowe siły, by pobiec do niej. W momencie, gdy już miał ją objąć, Livre krzyknęła: - Brawo, Ricky! Pięćdziesiąt okrążeń is done! Teraz pięćdziesiąt brzuszków i pozostali, jak skończą okrążenia, robią to samo. - O, mamo!- pomyślał zmartwiony, ale zaraz wyobraził sobie, że Ella przytrzymuje mu nogi, a każdy brzuszek kończy się pocałunkiem w usta. Livre nieco się zdziwiła, że Ricky cmoka powietrze, ale cóż, warto być wdzięcznym tej mieszaninie azotu, tlenu, dwutlenku węgla, pary wodnej, gazów szlachetnych, itp., w końcu dzięki niej żyjemy... Reszta facetów zrównała się ćwiczeniem z szarym żółwikiem. Brzuszki nie szły im gorzej, zaś Livre patrzyła na nich i zaśmiała się drwiąco pod nosem: - Ale dali się nabrać, nigdy bym tak nie zatyrała ich dziewczyn! Gdyby poszli grać w nogę, nie miałabym tu takiego kabaretu! Znowu czuję się młoda! Można powiedzieć, że przeżywam drugie dzieciństwo! Na w-f'ie często dawałam zwolnienia i śmiałam się z ćwiczących! *** - No, myśl! No, myśl!- Twilight tłukła się płetwą po głowie- Mamy różowy płatek, nie wiemy jakie są inne kolory- podsumowała. - Na pewno jakoś sobie poradzimy- pocieszyła ją Applejack, choć sama nie bardzo w to wierzyła- Należymy do Wybrańców! Czy wybraliby nas, gdybyśmy były spisane na straty? - Applejack dobrze mówi!- poparła ją Dash- Jak nie my, to kto dziewczyny?! Nie ma szans, abyśmy zawalili tę misję. Jeżeli nas wybrano, to jesteśmy w pełni kompetentni! - Albo oni uważają, że jesteśmy- wtrąciła ponuro Gloria. - Daj spokój! Rainbow i Applejack mają rację- odparła Ella- Poza tym nawet jeśli nie damy rady, to lepiej żałować, że się coś zrobiło, niż tego, że nawet się nie spróbowało! - Kochane, kochane, kochane!- Rarity uniosła ręce w uspokajającym geście- Jesteśmy tu po to, by się zrelaksować! Skorzystajmy z tych chwil przyjemności i wyluzujmy! Zwykle znajdujemy coś wtedy, gdy tego nie szukamy. - Jestem za! Odrzućmy stres i dajmy sobie nieco odpocząć- poparła ją Fluttershy. Reszta dziewczyn również uważała, że to dobry pomysł. Rarity była specjalistką od relaksowania się w spa i na pewno wiedziała, co mówi; a nawet jeśli nie, to brzmiało to na tyle sensownie, aby je przekonać do słuszności jej słów. Konwersacja zeszła więc na inne tematy: manicure, make-up, itp. W pewnym momencie rozmowa zahaczyła o chłopców... *** Tymczasem ledwo żywi chłopacy kończyli brzuszki. - Słuchaj, Ricky! Jak wykonasz wszystkie ćwiczenia, to załatwię ci pocałunek z Ellą!- uśmiechnęła się podstępnie Livre- Chyba, że Robert będzie pierwszy...- westchnęła, po czym, widząc obijającą się resztę, zadrwiła- Chcecie, bym powiedziała waszym dziewczynom o tym, jacy jesteście słabi? Dziewczyny wolą silnych facetów, nie fajtłapy i beksy! - Weź ty idź spać!- pysknął Skipper- Brzucha nie czuję! - Może Maciek ci się wyprowadził!- zaśmiała się staruszka. - Musimy położyć ją spać- szepnął szef do kolegów. - Jak załatwicie mi pocałunek z Ellą, wchodzę!- Ricky przybił mu piątkę. - Nie kiwnę palcem- odparł mu Robert- Ale wydostać się spod berła Livre, pomogę. - Na razie wykonujcie ćwiczenia, a ja zaraz obmyślę plan- rzekł Skipper. *** - Skipper obiecał mi, że pokaże mi nowy manewr!- rozmarzyła się Rainbow- On jest taki uroczy, gdy podczas walki rozpiera go furia! - Julian zabierze mnie na rejs łodzią przy świetle księżyca!- pochwaliła się Rarity- Podobno zagra mi coś na gitarze! - Mi Kowalski obiecał, że połączy nas chemia- zachichotała Twilight- Gdy zechce, potrafi być zabawny! - A mnie Maurice chce zabrać na piknik- Applejack ślinka pociekła- Chce mi zaprezentować swój nowy przepis na robaki z jabłkiem i cynamonem! - Rico obiecał mi, że na następnej randce będzie wybuchowo!- Pinkie podskoczyła pod sufit- Nie mogę się doczekać! - A ja i Szeregowy mamy maraton czwartego sezonu Słodkorożców- rozczuliła się Fluttershy- On jest taki delikatny i kochany! - A ty Ellu? Jak ci się układa z Ricky'm?- trąciła Rarity szmaragdowooką żółwinkę- Było już może coś między wami? - N-nie, jeszcze nie- zarumieniła się zapytana- Choć niedawno, rano, prawie mnie pocałował, ale niestety, ktoś nam przerwał. - No, to trzeba was ze sobą zeswatać!- uśmiechnęła się lemurzyca. - C-co?- Ella nabrała jeszcze większych rumieńców- Nie potrafię! Nie dam rady! On jesy zbyt przystojny! - Właśnie! I dlatego nie powinnaś robić sobie nadziei! Ricky jest mój!- wtrąciła złośliwie Gloria, która do tego czasu przysłuchiwała się konwersacji w ciszy. Wszystkie oczy utkwiły w niej. *** - Gotowi?- spytał Skipper, gdy tylko zdradził kolegom plan. - Tak!- odparłi tamci, będąc w połowie pompek. Nagle Julian, najlepszy aktor, zaczął udawać, że wije się w agonii: - Ach, widzę ciemność! Moi druhowie- ledwo przewrócił się na brzuch i wyciągnął ręce ku kolegom- Przyjaciele, powiedzcie Rarity, że ją kocham! Powiedzcie, kto mnie uśmiercił! Pomścijcie mnie! - Julek, co się dzieje?- Livre zleciała na ziemię i zsiadła z chmury. Podeszła do lemura, poczuła lekkie uderzenie z tyłu głowy i ujrzała ciemność. - Dobranoc, babuniu- rzekł Julian, podnosząc się i otrzepując. Chłopcy wnieśli staruszkę do domu, położyli ją na wersalce i przykryli kocem. Następnie zaś poszli pograć w nogę. *** - Glorio, przestań! Ella kocha Ricky'ego szczerze!- Rarity pogroziła palcem blondwłosej żółwince- Doprowadzę do pocałunku między nią a Ricky'm albo nie nazywam się Rarity! - No, to musisz zmienić imię...- mruknęła w jej stronę tamta. - Dajcie spokój! Ricky sam zadecyduje!- wtrąciła Applejack, po czym puściła oko i zarazem szepnęła do lemurzycy- Ale z tym pocałunkiem chętnie pomogę. - O, dziewczyny, może wyjdźmy już z tej sauny- zaproponowała Twilight- Zaraz pióra mi się zmarszczą! Po tym cała ósemka wyszła nie tylko z sauny, ale i ze spa. Zbliżała się pora obiadowa, a one same były głodne. Gdy tylko przyszły, zobaczyły chłopców grających w piłkę nożną. - Hej!- przywitały się. - Cześć!- odparli tamci. Każda, poza żółwiami, para przytuliła się. W tym samym momencie dziewczyny szepnęły coś na ucho swoim chłopakom, zaś oni odpowiedzieli tym samym. - Robercie, Glorio! Idźcie do domu zobaczyć czy Livre jeszcze śpi!- nakazał Skipper. Tamci, nie bez podejrzeń, ruszyli wolnym krokiem we wskazaną stronę. - My za chwilę wrócimy- rzekła Rainbow, po czym pociągnęła za sobą swojego chłopaka, a reszta dziewczyn poszła w ślad za nią. Ricky i Ella zostali sami. Błękitnooki postanowił zrealizować swój cel, zniżył się lekko, wpatrując się w jej oczy. Żółwinka przysunęła się do niego, gdy nagle z krzaków wyskoczył Julian. Ricky myślał, że go rozniesie jednym uderzeniem! Jak on śmiał przerwać jego chwilę z Ellą?! Już prawie ją miał! - O, kochana, ty chyba masz coś między oczami- pokazał lemur, po czym przysunął twarz Ricky'ego bliżej jej twarzy- Prawda, Ricky? A, nie, czekaj! Pewnie jeszcze nie widzisz! Śmiało, śmiało, zatem, zbliż się jeszcze! Gdy tylko ten, choć zdziwiony poleceniem, wykonał je, Julian szybko objął ich potylice i popchnął ich głowy, łącząc usta żółwików w pocałunku. - Tak, udało mi się! Całują się! Na te słowa, reszta wyszła z krzaków, zaś Ricky i Ella odskoczyli od siebie zarumienieni. - Dziewczyno, twój książę właśnie cię pocałował!- krzyczała w myślach szmaragdowooka, nieśmiało zerkając na chłopca i będąc bliską omdlenia. - Proszę, proszę! Wystarczy, że się babcia zdrzemnie, a już się jakieś dzikie podrywy tegują!- mruknęła z przekąsem Livre, wychodząc z domu- Żyjesz, Julek?- przeniosła wzrok na lemura w koronie. - Tak, resuscytowali mnie!- zaśmiał się zapytany. Towarzystwo wybuchnęło gromkim śmiechem, poza Robertem i Glorią, którzy obserwowali z domku wszystko, między innymi pocałunek... *** Wieczorem, gdy Ella kładła się spać, leżący już w łóżku Ricky, złapał ją za ramię: - Ellu? - T-tak? - Co do południa... - A, tak, przepraszam! Nie chciałam cię skonsternować ani nic takiego... - Nie ma sprawy- odparł nieco zawiedziony tą wypowiedzią Ricky, chwytając dzjewczynę za rękę- Kocham cię, Ellu!- przemknęło mu przez myśl, ale zamiast dać jej usłyszeć swoje myśli, ucałował jej dłoń. - Dobranoc- przytuliła go Ella. - Dobranoc- odrzekł, odwzajemniając gest. Położyli się i nawet nie zauważyli, gdy zasnęli w swoich objęciach. *** - Po tej drzemce czuję się jeszcze lepiej niż za młodu! Naprawdę potrzebowałam snu!- cicho zaśmiała się Livre idąc do swojego, zamkowego salonu- A teraz oglądamy "Pora na dobranoc"!- usiadła na wersalce i włączyła telewizor. Koniec odcinka piątego Kategoria:GosiElla Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Pingwiny, lemury i żółwie